Twins Here?
by GothicKitty8
Summary: When two sisters, twins in fact, come and stay with the Trager’s for the summer, what do you think will happen? Things will be answered, friends will be made, and love will be found. JoshOC and KyleOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: News, Meetings, and Greetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle XY, but I wouldn't mind owning Josh(for me) and Kyle (for my sister). I do own, though, Dawn, Melody, any characters that aren't from the show, and the plot line.

A/N: This is going to be set in Summer. So it's not really the same plot line as the show has, but you'll see how they do have some things in common.

"Okay, everyone I have news that I need to tell you all." Mrs. Trager said as Lori, Josh, ad Kyle sat down on the couch, while her husband sat down in a chair and she stood facing them.

"What is it?" asked Kyle, who was truly interested in what the news could be.

"Well we're going to be having some guests for the summer." Mrs. Trager said. The reactions she got was her husband nodding, Lori looking happy and excited, Kyle looking a little confused but also happy, and Josh just rolling his eyes and sinking into the back of the couch.

Lori was the first to speak asking "Who?"

"Your cousin, Allison's, best friends. They need a place to stay because their father is part of the army, and he has to go on some sort of trip with his wife as well." Mrs. Trager explained.

When they're mother mentioned Allison, Lori and Josh shared a quick glance. They didn't get along with her that well, at least to a point that is. Some things they had in common, but that was mostly music and movies, after that nothing.

After thinking of his cousin, some things started clicking in Josh's head so he asked "Do you mean the Lee twins?" When his mother nodded her head he then asked "Well, why don't they stay with Allison then?"

His father was the one to answer this time, "Her parents and her are going on some kind road trip or something like that. Anyway they will be gone for the whole summer."

Kyle, who had been quite for a while, suddenly asked, "When will they be here?" He truly wanted to know because for some reason he got a feeling that when they got here things would change, but for the better.

"Sometime around noon, they're driving here." Mrs. Trager said.

"Well," Josh said as he got up from the couch, "I'm guessing that they're taking the guest room, so Kyle you can bunk with me."

With that Josh ushered Kyle to follow him, so they could put his stuff in Josh's room. A few minutes later the rest of them left the living room and didn't' get back together till dinner that night.

Later that night everyone was sleeping, peacefully except for Kyle. Different thoughts kept running through his head. _'Who are these people? Were they friendly? Nice?'_ And then the two questions that really got him before he went to sleep was _'Twins? Here?'_.

The next day, a few minutes before the twins got there……….

Everyone was running around trying to make sure things were where they should be and that the house looked clean, the only one that seemed to be calm and collected was Kyle. He was sitting at the table in the kitchen watching everyone around him, still wondering about the people that were coming. Just when they started to calm down and relax a bit, the door bell rang. Since he was the closest, Josh ended up answering it.

"Hello" Josh said as he studied the twins in front of his house. They were both girls, that was very easy to tell and they did look some what the same, but not fully. One was wearing blue jeans that looked kind of old with rips in knees, a black tank top that had a cat on it with the word "Beware" above it, black and white converse that had writing and some drawing all over them, and a camouflage baseball cap with the words "ARMY" written across it in red rhinestones. The other was wearing blue jeans as well, but they didn't look as old and didn't have rips in them but they did have some quotes it looked like along with drawings, a grey colored t-shirt with "Fall Out Boy" written across it in black gothic print, her shoes where also like her sisters, black and white converse with writing and drawings, and she didn't have a hat or anything.

Almost as if to show they were twins they said "Hey" unison.

Josh was about to ask them in but Lori pushed him aside, causing the door to open more as well and say "Jeez Josh, why don't you let them come in instead of gaping at them." She earned a glare and some word from Josh while the twins just looked at each other, smiled, and followed Lori inside with their luggage.

Josh closed the door and followed them into the kitchen, which oddly was where they all were. Once he was in there he took a seat next to Kyle, while his mother was standing next to the kitchen counter with his father next her, Lori was sitting at the kitchen bar(A/N: I'm pretty sure they have a kitchen bar, right? Let me know if I'm wrong.), and the twins were standing against the wall by the open way to the kitchen and hallway.

His father was the first to speak "Welcome, I'm Stephen Trager, and this is my wife Nicole." As he said this he walked over and shook their hands, while Mrs. Trager walked over and hugged both of them, they hugged her back. Then Mr. Trager continued "This is our daughter, Lori," She smiled at the girls and nodded her head at them, they returned the action, "This is our son, Josh," He smiled at them and made a sort of wave towards them, one nodded her head and the other made the same waved towards him, "And this is Kyle, we sort of adopted him." The girls just smiled sweetly at Kyle, and both said 'hello' to him, Kyle smiled at them,as if knowing already that they wouldn't hurt him or the Trager family and that they would do help more than any of them knew, and said 'hi' to them as well.

Then one of the girls spoke, and said "I'm Dawn," and her sister said "And I'm Melody," and they finished together "It's very nice to meet all of you."

OK, I know you're probably not happy with me now, but this chapter was just about the twins coming, meeting them, and introducing themselves and the next chapter will about them unpacking, all of them having their first meal together, and some feelings might start to develop. . Don't worry, it will be quite a few chapters before any of them actually get together, and a lot more things will have to happen that anyway. Reviews are welcomed and thanked, let me know what you think and feel free to send me a message.

MJ, Kitty, JaM…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Eyes, Posters, and 'SF'

"Well, how about I show you girls where you'll be staying and let you unpack." Mrs. Trager said smiling, ushering Dawn and Melody to follow to follow her towards their room.

Once they walked into the room, they know they would like being here. The color of the walls were a kind of cream that people couldn't help but feel comfortable and relaxed with. There were two beds on either side of the room. Both were twin platforms, with midnight blue covers that looked like silk. The floors were wood, which was a very rich color and looked amazing against the dressers which were a creamy white with gold handles, and looked somewhat old but the nice kind. And to finish the room off there was a window that shown light right through the middle of room, with drapes that was the same color as the bed covers.

"Wow." Dawn breathed still looking at the room.

"Yeah." Melody said in the same kind of trance as her sister.

"I'm glad you like it." Mrs. Trager said smiling as the girls went to the beds they chose for their own and placed their luggage on top of it.

"Thank you so much." Dawn and Melody said unison, facing Mrs. Trager with equal smiles of gratitude.

Mrs. Trager nodded her head towards them, and said "I'll leave you guys so you unpack and get settled in a bit." And she started closing the door, but then remembered something to tell them, "If you girls have anything you want you to put up, such as posters, pictures, or anything else feel free to." And with that she closed the door and went down the hallway.

Dawn and Melody started unpacking their clothes and putting them away, then they started pulling out posters of music groups, actors, and movies but realized one thing. They don't have anything to hang them with.

Dawn suddenly said, "I'll go and find one of them and ask for some tape, you," she pointed straight at Melody "hook up the stereo and find some good music." And with that she opened the door and went down the hallway to find someone.

Once she got to the living room, she found Kyle and Josh sitting on the couch watching some t.v. They didn't noticed her tell she cleared her throat. Josh and Kyle both looked up at the same time.

"I was wondering if either of you know where my sister and I could get some tape, we're putting some posters up." She said looking at both of them.

Josh was the one that answered, "Yeah, follow me." He handed the remote to Kyle, got up from the couch, walked over to Dawn and then lead her to the kitchen.

Dawn, out of the corner of her eye, took some time to study the guy next to her. He was about 2" taller then her, tanner than her but who wouldn't be she had porcelain skin, but his hair color was the same as hers, but he didn't have the freckles sprayed lightly across his face like her sister and her have. She would admit that he was good looking, he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a red and black striped t-shirt with a collar and black shoes.

"Just one more minute, I'm positive that we have tape in here." Josh said as he rummaged through a drawer in the kitchen next to the sink.

"It's alright, I'm not a major hurry. Although my sister is more than likely wondering where I am." Dawn said smiling and laughing slightly.

Josh looked at her for a second, smirked, and then went back to looking for the tape. When he looked at her Dawn noticed that he had really brown eyes couldn't help but think _"Wow. They're really nice."_ And little did she know that Josh thought the same thing, but his was a bit more intense "_I've never seen eyes like before. I mean, I've seen green eyes before, but not like these. They're Jade color, but there's some other colors in them, but I can't tell what they are."_

A few seconds after that he found the tape, finally, and handed it to Dawn. She said 'thanks' and they walked out of the kitchen, and were about to part ways but she suddenly turned towards Josh and said 'Would you mind helping me put some of my posters up, cause I'm not really that tall and I won't be able to reach up that good." With her smiling very sweetly and her eyes shining, Josh couldn't help but smile as well and say 'sure'.

They walked into the room and heard Dawn and Melody's stereo playing one of their C.D.s, which happened to be a misc of 'Fall Out Boy, All American Rejects, Evanescence, and Panic! At The Disco'.

Melody looked up from a magazine she was reading on her bed and said "Took you long enough. How hard is it to find some tape?" Dawn just shrugged at her sister and walked into the room over to her bed which was farther from the door and started grabbing certain posters. Josh was just about to tell Melody that it was him that couldn't find the tape for a while when he suddenly noticed Dawns hair.

"Wow" Was what came out of his mouth.

Melody looked up from her magazine again and Dawn turned around. They both follow his gaze which was at Dawns hair, and they both laughed slightly. Dawn had taken her hat off which let her hair fall to it's spot of just above the back of her knees.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Dawn said still smiling and laughing again slightly. She got gotten complements about here hair all her life, well her and her sister, but Melody didn't like it that long so she cut so it was at her shoulders, which was it's length right now.

Josh seemed to get out of his daze and said "Sorry, I've just never seen anyone with hair that length."

"It's okay." Dawn said still smiling. "So, are you going to come and help me put these posters up or what?"

Josh smirked and walked over Dawn and said, "All right, so which posters do you want me to put up, and where do you want them?"

Dawn looked at some of her posters that were placed across her bed. After looking at them for a few more seconds and then picked up one of 'Panic! At The Disco' and handed it to Josh and said "How about it goes right there." And pointed to a spot on the wall that she couldn't reach.

"Okay." And with that he started to rip pieces of tape off and put the poster up. Dawn looked at him for a second and then started picking out some more posters. They continued to work like this for a couple of more minutes, until Kyle walked into the room and asked "What are you guys doing?"

Josh and Dawn answered at the same time saying, "Putting posters up." And then Dawn, who suddenly had a thought pop into her head, said "You want to help? Melody needs someone to help her anyway." Dawn ignored the look that her sister sent her way and smiled at Kyle waiting for his answer.

Kyle smiled back and said "Sure." He walked over to Melody and just smiled at her. Melody couldn't help but smile back, said "Alright, lets put some posters up." With that she put her magazine away, grabbed some tape extra Josh had and started to put some posters up with Kyle's help.

Josh and Dawn just looked at them, then each other, smirked and went back to putting posters up. They worked like this for about 25 minutes, every now and then they would talk. It was mainly Melody explaining different things about the posters to Kyle, and then Josh asking Dawn what her favorite song was out of certain groups. Josh had just mentioned that they own "Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End" on dvd, and that after dinner they could all watch it if the girls wanted to, but before Dawn and Melody could answer Mrs. Tragers voice could be heard from the kitchen calling both Josh and Kyle.

Kyle and Josh both climbed down and went to the door. They said their 'goodbyes' and that they would see them later at dinner.

Both girls watched them leave. Dawn went over to the stereo to choose a song to play when Melody closed the door, turned to her, and said "I can't believe you were doing that."

Dawn looked at her weird, not fully understanding what she was talking about. "What was I doing?"

"You were totally 'sf' with Josh."

"I was not! Wait, what does 'sf' mean?"

"Silent Flirting."

Dawn made a shape with her mouth in the shape of an 'o'. Then she said, "No I wasn't."

"Yes, you were!"

"Well, you were 'sf' with Kyle."

"No I wasn't. And don't try to change the subject."

Dawn, turned off the stereo not really in the mood for listening to music anymore, walked over to her bed and sat down on it. A few seconds later, she said "I'm not saying that I was 'sf' with Josh," she looked at Melody, "but if I was, could you blame me. He's completely smexy."

Melody thought for a few minutes and then sat down next to her sister and said, "True, and I'm not saying I was 'sf' with Kyle," She looked at Dawn, "but he is very cute and sweet."

Both of them turned towards each other and hugged laughing. When they pulled apart Dawn laughed and said "I think we might like staying here for the summer Mel."

She was answered by Melody laughing as well and saying "Oh, totally."

(A/N: I'm going to skip to when they're about to eat dinner)

There was a knock on their door. Both of them called at the same time, "Come in."

Lori poked her head in and smiled at both of them. "I just wanted to tell you guys that dinner is almost ready."

"Oh, thank you." They got up from their beds put their magazines away, and were about to follow Lori out of their room to the kitchen when she noticed one of Dawn's posters.

"You like Jensen Ackles?"

This was the first time Dawn had met someone that actually know who he was, so she was completely surprised. And said, "Yeah, I'm like in love with him. How do you know who he is?"

Lori smiled and said, "Pretty much the same reason as you."

Melody rolled her eyes and muttered "Great, just what we need. Another Jensen crazed fan girl."

Lori and Dawn rolled their eyes at the same time, and all three of them walked down the hall and into the kitchen where Mrs. Trager was just finishing the food. She looked up, smiled at the three girls who looked like they were best friends and had known each other all their lives and said "I hope you like pasta."

Dawn and Melody looked at each other and said at the same time, "We love pasta."

A few seconds later Mr. Trager, Kyle, and Josh all walked in as Dawn was saying, "Italian food is my absolute favorite."

"A girl after my own heart." Dawn looked behind her to see who had said that, and knew that it was Josh cause he had a smirk plastered on his face.

Melody was the one that answered him, saying "Down boy. I think your salivating." This caused Dawn, Lori, and even Mrs. Trager to laugh, Mr. Trager to smile and shake his head, Kyle to smile(finding it funny as well), and Josh to just keep smirking and shrug.

A few minutes later they were all sitting at the table eating. There seating was Mr. Trager at one end and Mrs. Trager at the other, Lori was at her fathers left and Josh was at his right, Dawn was next to Lori with Kyle next to her and Melody was across from Dawn.

Dinner ran smoothly, the food was amazing, they all talked and there was even the occasional glance and smirk between Dawn and Josh, and Melody and Kyle mainly just smiled at each other.

After dinner:

"Are you positive that you don't need help cleaning all of this Mrs. Trager?" Melody asked one more time. Her and Dawn had told Mrs. Trager that they didn't mind cleaning up, but all they got was 'no, you girls are guests and I don't mind.'

That was the same answer Melody got along with Mrs. Trager telling her to go and relax in the living, and that she'd be in there soon so they could all watch a movie together. With that Melody walked into the room, and saw something that surprised her………..

HEEHEE, I'm sure you guys probably don't like me right now and want to know what the big surprise is…..right?…..thought so…….Anyway, read and review…..i love getting your reviews…….

MJ, Kitty, JaM…….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Surprises, Powers, and Hands.

Recap of how last chapter ended: _**With that Melody walked into the room, and saw something that surprised her………..**_

Dawn was sitting on Josh's lap, on the couch and Josh's arms were around her waist. At first Melody couldn't help but stare and be in shock, but then she came out of it. She started jumping up and down, pointing at Josh and Dawn and started saying(more kind of screaming) "SF! SF! SF!". Lori, Mr. Trager, Kyle, and Josh all gave her a weird look, Josh said 'Huh?', but Dawn jumped up put her hand over Melody's mouth, grabbed her arm and dragged her into the hallway.

Once they were down the hall, so they were some what out of ear shot, Dawn took her hand off of Melody's mouth who just stared at her with really big eyes. Finally Melody asked "What were you doing on his lap?!?!" she all but shrieked.

Dawn backed away from her a few steps, and then said "I almost fall on the floor, Josh was the closed. He grabbed me around my waist and we both ended up falling on the couch. I was only on his lap no more than 25 seconds."

"Well, 25 seconds is quite a bit of time. And you looked pretty happy in that spot." Melody crossed her arms over her chest in triumph, because by the look in Dawn's eyes, she did like sitting on Josh's lap, but she would never admit it out loud.

"You know I would yell at you, but I don't Josh to hear me cussing."

"Fine." With that Melody walked into their room and closed the door.

Dawn was about to go after her but decided that someone else should, and she knew just who that someone was.

Dawn walked back into the living room and looked around to see where he was. Once she spotted him, she walked over to him, and whispered in his ear something, he just nodded his head got and walked out of the room.

Lori was the one that asked "What just happened?"

Dawn just shrugged and said "I need his help with something." And she left it at that.

Melody was laying on her bed looking through an old 'Thrasher' magazine when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called as she sat the magazine down.

The door opened and she was surprised to see Kyle standing in the doorway. He smiled at her, as if knowing that something was bothering her and was more than happy to listen to her.

"Hey." Melody said as she sat up on her bed and used her hand to usher him into the room more.

"So what brings you here?" She asked after she closed the door and sat back down on her bed next to Kyle.

"Your sister said that you might need someone to talk to." Kyle answered truthfully, he couldn't lie even if her tried.

Melody laughed a little, thinking _'Of course she would choose him to help me'_.

Kyle, who didn't know why she was laughing, asked "Is something funny?"

Melody just shook her head and said "I was just thinking about something, but it's not important."

Kyle nodded his head and said "Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

She thought about it for a minute, 'Should I talk to him about this? Can I trust him?' She looked into his eyes and what she saw made her realize that she would be able to talk to him about everything and he would understand.

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Okay." Kyle just smiled.

Before Melody started talking she couldn't help but think that he has a very nice smile.

"Well," she started as she turned to face Kyle, "I'm worried about my sister."

He looked confused and then asked, "Why?"

"She seems to really be falling for Josh, and I don't want her to get hurt. You see this has happened before. She starts to fall for someone, he finds out a certain personal thing about her and I, then tells her 'I could never like someone like you.' It got bad one time, really bad." She paused after that and thought about if she should continue or not.

Kyle could tell that she cares deeply for her sister, that they both have something special about them, and that what ever it was it would help, just when and how was the question.

Kyle reached over and took her hand in his. When he did this Melody looked straight into his eyes again, and knew it would be alright for her to continue.

"Just a few months ago, she was going out with this guy named Ace. They'd been going out for about nine and half months, and they were getting pretty serious. Well something happened and he found out something about me and her. He got really upset and started yelling and throwing things. Dawn tried to calm him down, but all he did was throw a glass vase at her. It hit her arm and that's where she gets those marks on her left arm." Kyle noticed that her eyes darkened as she talked about when this guy did to her sister, he himself felt angry at this person for hurting someone that was becoming a good friend of his. Then he remembered something that she said earlier.

So he asked "What did he find out?"

Melody looked hesitant for a minute, but decided to tell him. "My sister and I have powers. I can control electricity, she can control water. We both have telepathy and are able to heal ourselves and sometimes others."

She waited a little bit before she looked back at Kyle. The look on his face was amazement and happiness. Amazement because he's never met anyone with powers like him, that was nice and sweet. And happiness because he has met someone like him, actually two people like him which was even better.

Melody was about to speak when Kyle interrupted her and said "Don't worry, I wont tell anyone." And he gave her a reassuring smile, she smiled back at him.

"Well, lets get back before everyone starts to worry." Melody said as she got up from her bed and started walking towards the living room with Kyle next to her. They didn't even realize that they were still holding hands.

Although it didn't go unnoticed by Dawn when they walked into the living room. She cleared here throat and when Melody looked at her, she nodded her head lightly so that only Melody would see towards her hand which was in Kyle's. Melody let go of his hand and could feel her face heating up from a blush which caused Dawn to fall off the edge of the couch laughing at her.

Everyone looked between them, Dawn was still laughing and Melody was glaring at her.

Mr. Trager was the first to speak asking, "What's going on?"

When Dawn finally got her breath all she said was, "Oh, nothing. Just something with my sister and me." And she winked at Melody after she said this, Melody just rolled her eyes at her.

They were still confused about what had just happened but they just nodded excepting what Dawn had just said and left it alone.

"Well," Lori said as she took a seat, "lets watch something."

(A/N: I'm going to skip to after the movie when everyone's in bed.)

Everyone was asleep except for Melody and Dawn. They were just laying in bed staring at the ceiling.

Finally Dawn the silence, saying "So, how did you talk with Kyle go?" She was truly interested.

"Well," Melody waited a bit before continuing, "I told him about our powers." Dawn nodded, she figured her sister would. They both knew, somehow, that they could trust him. "I also told him about Ace." Dawn had not expected this.

"You what?!?!" Dawn nearly screamed. She didn't like anyone, besides her parents and sister to know about Ace. Mainly because she thought she was truly in love with him, and when he found out about her powers he broke her heart. She could still remember his words after he threw the vase at her _' You should be able to heal yourself, since it's just a little bit of glass.'_

Melody sighed. "He wanted to know why I was worried about how you're falling for Josh and everything."

Dawn thought about it. _'I am falling for Josh rather quick. But would her hurt me like Ace it? Even though I think that Josh wouldn't do that, I thought the same thing about Ace and look what happened.' _Then she realized that her sister only wanted her not to get hurt again, like she was, and to be happy.

She turned on her side, so she was facing the wall and called over her shoulder.

"I understand Mel, and I'm not mad at you. I love you sis, always."

Melody smiled in the dark.

"I know. I love you to sissy."

They both went to sleep each dreaming. Dawn about her dating Josh. And Melody about Kyle's eyes and smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pictures, Cell Phones, and Threats.

I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! I WAS ABOUT TO UPDATE A LONG TIME AGO, BUT WHEN MY RENTS N I MOVED INTO OUR NEW HOUSE IT TOOK US ABOUT TWO WEEKS LONGER TO GET INTERNET THAN WE THOUGHT IT WOULD. AGAIN, I'M SORRY, AND I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW.

A/N: I'm skipping to about a week later, just so you guys know.

Lori couldn't help herself, she had to take a picture of the four people sleeping on her couch. And they weren't just any four people, no, they were Josh, Dawn, Kyle and Melody. See they had fallen asleep watching John Tucker Must Die, and the positions they were in was just too cute. Josh and Dawn had snuggled together, her head was on his shoulder with her left arm across his waist, and his head was resting gently on the top of hers with his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. But Kyle and Melody were in a different position. Melody was on Kyle's lap, her head was resting against his forehead, and he had his arms around her waist to keep her from falling.

The movie had been over for about 30 minutes and the sleeping 'couples', as Lori had started calling them, were still sleeping heavily. Lori took this opportunity to take a few pictures of them, and then an evil thought came to her mind. _'I wonder what would happen if I put these pics up on my myspace.?' _

She quickly finished up, and walked/ran out of the room as quietly as possible and went to the computer. She logged on and went straight to her pictures, she made a new album called "The cute new couples" and then started to upload the pictures. Once she finished, she went and checked to see if they were still sleeping, they were, so she just went to her room and waited till Dawn(since she was the only other one with a myspace and was on her top friends list) would wake up and start yelling and cussing at her.

15 minutes later:

They all pretty much woke up at the same time. It took them a while to realize what positions they were in, but once they did both the girls jumped up very quickly and could tell they were blushing very badly. Even Josh and Kyle were blushing a little bit, Josh because he didn't mean to be that close to Dawn even if he did like a her a bit, and Kyle because he's never been that close to a girl before.

Just then Lori decided to make an appearance, smiled at them and said "Did you guys enjoy the movie?"

None of them could really say anything so they just nodded their heads. Lori smiled at them sweetly but very evilish in her head. She walked out of the room without another word and left them all there.

They were silent for a little bit till Dawn's cell phone started ringing. She went over to where it was and picked it wondering out load, "Who could it be?"

She looked at the caller ID and got an excited look on her face as she answered. "Oh my gosh!" she said into her phone. Everyone in the room was confused as they watched her.

She was silent, they guessed the person was talking to her. Then she said, "How'd you get this number?" she nodded her head, though the person couldn't see. Then she exclaimed, "I miss you so freaking much!" Melody was wondering who her sister was talking to, then Dawn said, "I luff you to!" (A/N: Luff means "Love". She'll be using that from now on along with any of her friends and her sister.)

(A/N: Everyone in the house knows what 'luff' means.)

Josh, for a reason he couldn't understand or even explain why, now really wanted to know who she was talking to. Melody then walked over to her twin and asked, "Who is it?"

Dawn said to the person on the phone, "I'm going to hand the phone to Mel." And gave it to her sister not telling her who was on the other line. Melody looked her sister for a second then spoke into the phone. "Hello?" her face changed as she heard the voice on the other line, just as Dawn's it was of excitement.

Dawn saw the looks of confusion on Josh and Kyle's faces so she said, "It's one of our best friends from home."

A few second later Melody hung up the phone and handed it back to Dawn. "What'd she say?" Dawn asked as she put her phone in her pant pocket.

"She just called to make sure we were still alive and doing ok." Melody said, then added, "She also said that you need to get on your myspace ASAP."

Dawn nodded her head, started walking out and called over her shoulder, "I'll be in the office room." After she left, Melody went to her and Dawn's room saying 'I'll see you guys later', Kyle and Josh both went into the kitchen to get some food.

Back to Dawn:

She walked into the office room and sat down at the computer. She quickly logged into her myspace and saw that she had four new image comments, two new personal comments and five new messages. 'Wow' she thought. About ten minutes later she had checked everything and replied to which ever people she need to and went to check out the Bulletin posts. She skimmed over them till she saw that Lori had made a new one about half an hour ago.

She clicked on the title that was: "Check this out ASAP!!" the message in the bulletin was "I just made a new album that all of you need to check out ASAP! It has the cutest pics in it and you guys have to comment on them!"

'Well, lets see what cute pics she has.' Dawn thought as she clicked on Lori's profile and went to her albums. She saw the new one that was labeled "The cute new couples" and for the album cover there was a heart with an arrow through it. Dawn really wanted to see who she'd put up so she clicked on 'view album' and waited as it loaded up.

Suddenly everyone in the house heard a very pissed off voice scream "LORI!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" They all ran to where the voice was coming from, the office room. All of them except Lori, of course, was smart enough to know that she more and likely would die if she stepped one toe in that room.

"What's wrong?" Melody asked, walking over to her very pissed off twin sister.

"This is what's wrong!" she said pointing to the computer screen. Melody, Josh, and Kyle all went over to her and looked at the screen.

"Lori's so dead." Josh stated.

"Damn straight." Melody agreed. Kyle just kept quiet and started at the screen with the rest of his friends.

On the screen was six pictures. One of them was a heart with an arrow through it, which didn't matter but the other five did. The first one was of them sleeping on the couch. The caption for that one said, "The two cutest couples ever".

The next two were of Josh and Dawn. One was a close up of them together and the other was just of their whole bodies. The caption for the close up was just three hearts together, then the caption for their whole bodies was, "Love is in the air."

The last two were pictures of Melody and Kyle. Just like the ones for Dawn and Josh, there was one of them close up and other of their whole bodies. The close up one had the three hearts together, but the one of their whole bodies was different than Dawn and Josh's caption. Theirs said "You can see their love for each other".

Dawn quickly logged out and got up from her chair. The others followed her, knowing she was going to Lori. Lucky for Lori, though, Mr. and Mrs. Trager walked through the door. They'd been out shopping for food.

"Oh, Kyle, Melody would you guys please help put these away." Mrs. Trager asked the two teens which agreed and went to the kitchen.

"Josh, go and help your father bring in the rest of the groceries." Mrs. Trager said as she went to help Kyle and Melody. "Sure mom." Was his reply.

"Want to help?" Josh asked Dawn, he knew that it might not be smart to leave Dawn alone with the chance to do something to Lori. He saw that she was about to say 'no' so he just grabbed her hand and half dragged her to his dad's car.

Once they reached it Josh let go of her hand and started grabbing bags. Neither of them knew that the other got the same feeling when their hands fell apart, which was loss. Ignoring it, they grabbed bags and carried them into the house.

Both teens plus Mr. Trager walked into the house and went to the kitchen. After a few minutes all the groceries were gone and everyone, including Lori, was in the kitchen.

Melody, Dawn, and Kyle were sitting at the bar. Josh, Mr. and Mrs. Trager were sitting at the dinning table. And Lori was standing at the doorway, incase she needed to make a quick run for it.

Mr. Trager could tell there was a bit of tension between the kids, "Is there something wrong?"

"No." Lori answered, as the others said, "Yes!"

Mrs. Trager sighed, a little bit frustrated, "What's wrong?"

Dawn jumped up from her seat and pointed to Lori, "She post pictures of all of us," she motioned with her hands, "and said we were 'couples'."

"How's that wrong?" Mr. and Mrs. Trager said unison, not understanding why they were freaking out.

"We aren't couples!" all four of them said, staring at the adults with a 'duh' look on their faces.

Mrs. Trager nodded her head, now understanding, while Mr. Trager made an 'o' shape with his mouth.

"You know, it's a little hard to actually know that when your eyes and body languages say different." Lori said.

"Let me at her!" Dawn and Melody said, starting to move towards Lori. Kyle grabbed Melody's upper arms to hold her back, while Josh had to hold Dawn around the waist.

Lori looked at them, "Sure, you're not couples." She then walked out of the room and up the stairs to her room.

They all stared a little confused, then realized their positions. Once again the girls jumped away from the guys and started blushing. Mr. and Mrs. Trager looked at each other knowingly.

"So, is anyone hungry?" Mrs. Trager asked, trying to brake the moment.

"We're good." Melody answered for herself and Dawn. Dawn continued, "We'll be in our room." And they started walking towards it.

"Ok, what about you two?" She asked, looking at the two boys.

Josh and Kyle took their gazes from the two girls. "I'm good, what about you Kyle?" Josh asked.

"I'm fine." He answered.

"Alright, then." Mrs. Trager said, watching the boys leave the room to probably watch tv.

"What just happened?" Mr. Trager asked, once they were alone.

"Josh and Kyle seem to have fallen for the girls and vise versa." Mrs. Trager said, as if it was normal.

"How can you tell?" he still wasn't quite sure if that was true.

"Just watch how they act around each other." She said to her husband and walked out.

Later that night, half an hour before dinner:

Lori heard a nock on her door. She put down her guitar and walked over to the door. She opened it a crack and was surprised to see Dawn and Melody on the other side.

"So, you gonna let us in or what?" Melody asked. Lori looked at them a little longer, but did open to the door for them.

Once they were in the room, Lori sat back down on her bed as Melody and Dawn stood in front of her.

"So, why are you guys here?" Lori asked, looking at them still a little worried.

Dawn and Melody glanced at each other, then back at Lori, "We just wanted to say sorry for trying to hurt you."

Lori smiled at them, "It's alright. I'd do the same if I were you guys. And I'm sorry for putting those pictures up."

The twins smiled, "It's ok."

A few minutes later:

"Lori, that song was amazing!" Dawn exclaimed. They'd just listened to one of Lori's songs.

"One of the best I've heard." Melody said.

Lori smiled at them, "Thank you." She put her guitar down beside her bed and turned so she was facing the other two girls.

She took a deep breath, "So how did you guys end up in those interesting positions with Josh and Kyle?"

Melody and Dawn looked at each other, then shrugged, "We don't know."

Lori was about to retorted on that when her mothers voice called them down to eat dinner.

"Well, chica's," Lori said as she moved off her bed and went to the door, "lets go get some food."

"Right behind you." Dawn said following her down the stairs to the kitchen, with her sister behind her.


End file.
